


Neurodivergent Avengers

by Squidge_06



Series: My Neurodivergent Children [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: ADD/ADHD Tony Stark, Aunt Peggy Carter, Multi, Peter Parker has ADHD, Stimming, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidge_06/pseuds/Squidge_06
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: My Neurodivergent Children [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638685
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

Tony sighed desperately trying to make himself focus on the paperwork that Pepper had been asking him to do for at least two months. But all he could think of was making new stuff for the other avengers. Inventing things was usually his special interest though what those things were changed all the time.

When he was a kid he’d had way more special interests but the one that stuck was Captain America, he didn’t know wether it was a side affect of his dad’s obsession or all the stories his Aunt Peggy would tell him but, he’d loved the good Captain when he was little. Every time Aunt Peggy or any of the howling commandos would come over he would beg for new stories. Jarvis enjoyed telling him about Peggy’s exploits with the SSR after the war and he loved those but the ones that fascinated him the most were the stories of Cap and Bucky best friends till the end of the line.

Tony now knew that he probably loved those stories so much because he didn’t have many friends as a kid and the friendship that Steve and Bucky had was inspirational or something. 

He found it amusing that the pair he loved as a kid had almost killed him. But bygones were bygones and really it wasn’t Bucky’s fault anyway.

“Mr Stark?” Peter’s voice called from the other end of the lab “Look what I made!”

“How many times have I told you to call me Tony” He laughed walking over to where the boy was leaning against the counter.

“Ew no it sounds weird” he laughed playing around with a contraption made of interlocking parts that Peter could push and pull into different positions

“Honestly that team of yours is giving you an attitude problem” Tony ruffled his pseudo sons hair

Peter laughed pushing Tony’s hands away “I already had one, Double D and Pool didn’t do anything”

“Sure Underoos sure”

Tony sat down gesturing for Peter to hand the invention over, Peppers paperwork could wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Red looks after each other!

Peter was sat curled up on a random rooftop when Matt and Wade came across him. The spider was clutching his ears, or at least where his ears would be if he wasn't wearing a full bodysuit. 

"Hey baby boy you okay!" Wade asked bouncing over at his usual volume before realising what was going on after Peter whimpered.

"Hey Spidey you good?, do you need us to bring you to Mr Stark?" Matt muttered as quietly as possible knowing that Pete would still be able to hear him

The boy shook his head "Don't wanna bother him"

"Well shit Spidey you wouldn't bother him" Wade whispered "You're the sweetest spider around, there's nobody that does love you"

"Yeah even Castle likes you" Matt grinned sharply 

A "mmmmmmmmffdffhddgfhffff" noise came from the spider shaped ball

"Come on Spider baby let's get you to the tower, a nice soundproof room" Wade carefully picked Peter up trying to touch him as little as possible to give as little stimulus as possible

"You got this?" Matt asked 

"Yeah, you go do your grouchy man in the mask shtick I'll look after him"

Matt nodded giving one last glance to Spider-Man before running off the rooftop


End file.
